leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sandstorm (weather condition)
|jtrans=Sandstorm |move=Sandstorm |ability=Sand Stream |owimage=Sandstorm VII Field |baimage=Sandstorm VII |color=Rock }} Sandstorm (Japanese: Sandstorm) is a type of weather introduced in battle in Generation II. It was introduced in the overworld in Generation III. It will last for five turns if created using (Generation VI onwards) or , or eight if created while holding a Smooth Rock. If created using Sand Stream (prior to Generation VI) or encountered in the overworld, it will last until replaced. Description On the field |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | | Within the desert part |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sinnoh | | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | Desert Resort | Always |- | style="background:#FFF; " | | style="background:#FFF" | Alola | style="background:#FFF" | Haina Desert | style="background:#FFF; " | 5:00 PM - 9:59 AM |} Effects In battle * At the end of each turn, damages each Pokémon for 1/16 (⅛ in Generation II) of its maximum HP, unless it is -, -, or ; has one of the Abilities , , , , or ; or is holding Safety Goggles. * Activates the following Abilities: , , . * From Generation IV onward, raises the of all Pokémon by 50%. * Changes to a move and doubles its power. * From Generation III onward, halves the power of and . * Causes to recover ⅔ of max instead of ½. * Causes , , and to recover ¼ of max (half the normal amount in Generation II). Outside of battle From to , and Honey will fail if there is a sandstorm in the area, or if any other type of weather is present. In the Generation III games and from onward, Sweet Scent and Honey are unaffected by the weather. Variations Normal Sand is whipped around by wind, making it difficult to see. Found in Hoenn on , in Sinnoh on , and in Unova inside the Desert Resort. Light Several sand particles are whipped diagonally across the screen. In Generation V, it is found on and at the entrance to the Desert Resort . Windstorm This variation does not create sandstorm weather in battles where it occurs, but the overworld effect resembles a sandstorm. Found in Kalos on , bits of dust and debris are blown around by a strong wind from the west. Occasionally the wind abates, but whenever it is blowing, it hinders the player's movement westward. In the anime In the manga In other generations In battle Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Interface elements In the overworld Normal Light Trivia *Some lines of unused sandstorm quotes appear within the code of the games. These appear to be weather-triggered quotes from previous games. : *There is a typo in Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: The Official Kalos Region Pokédex & Postgame Adventure Guide that states that during the sandstorm weather condition, the Speed of Pokémon goes up, rather than the Special Defense stat. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=沙暴 沙雹 |zh_cmn=沙暴 沙雹 |cs=Písečná bouře |fr=Tempête de sable |de=Sandsturm |id=Badai pasir |it=Tempesta di sabbia |ko=모래바람 Molaebalam |ms=Ribut pasir |pt=Tempestade de areia |es=Tormenta de arena |th=พายุทราย Phayusai |vi=Bão cát}} Category:Weather conditions